memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Space Seed (episode)
The Enterprise discovers an ancient spaceship carrying genetically enhanced supermen from late 20th century Earth and their enigmatic warlord leader: Khan Noonien Singh. Summary Teaser In 2267, the encounters a ship floating in deep space, sending out a signal in Morse code. Captain Kirk recognizes it as being similar to the DY-500 class, but Spock points it out as being the older DY-100, built back in the 1990s. Spock identifies the vessel from its outer hull markings as the , but finds no registry of the ship in the computer library; however, he points out that records of the era from which the ship was launched are fragmentary, as the 1990s was the era of the Eugenics Wars, a "strange and violent period in your history" as Spock puts it. Faint life signs are detected on board, and the ship goes to red alert as it investigates. Act One The Botany Bay takes no action as the Enterprise approaches it, the only sign of life being the faint life readings. Now certain the ship is a derelict, Kirk orders Scotty and Doctor McCoy to join an engineering party to board the ship and investigate the life readings. Kirk also requests the services of the ship's historian, Lieutenant Marla McGivers. In the transporter room, Scotty takes note of the life support systems coming back on, as if the ship is expecting them to transport over. On board the Botany Bay, Scotty confirms that the vessel is Terran in origin, using old style atomic power and computers with transistor units. Lt. McGivers speculates that the ship is a sleeper ship, designed for long periods of interplanetary travel due to the limits of technology in that era. One of the life units is then activated, and Kirk asks McGivers if this could be the leader; the lieutenant does not reply immediately, seemingly smitten with the appearance of the man, but eventually answers that it's likely, as the leader would be awakened first to determine if circumstances warranted reviving the others. She also speculates that the man could be Sikh, from the northern region of India. Scotty then reports that there are 84 people held in suspended animation, all of varied ethnic origins. The life support unit malfunctions, likely due to the accumulation of dust, and its occupant's life readings begin dropping. As McGivers begs Kirk to save him, the captain and McCoy break the glass on the stasis unit to release him. Taking shaky breaths as he regains consciousness, the man asks in a hoarse whisper how long he had been asleep; Kirk estimates the time at two centuries. Act Two Kirk orders McCoy and the unidentified man to sickbay on the Enterprise. McCoy is amazed at the physical and recuperative power of the man. Scotty notes that twelve of the life units had failed, leaving 72 alive from the 1990s. Spock can find no record in the vessel in any of the computer libraries. Kirk suspects that since Botany Bay was an Australian penal colony, this might have been a way to deport criminals. Spock refutes this, as it would be a seeming waste of Earth's then-most advanced spacecraft, but has no other explanation of his own. Spock also notes the extremely low probability that a vessel of this type could have survived for so long, and managed to leave Earth's solar system. Kirk orders the Botany Bay to be put under tow, and to set course to Starbase 12. In sickbay, Kirk arrives to speak to the man. McCoy notes his superior bodily strength and efficiency of his lungs, hinting at his Augment origin. Lt. McGivers arrives, while Kirk chides her on her performance on the landing party. The man then awakes from his slumber and stretches, and notes a scalpel among a collection of antique medical instruments on the wall. He takes it, and moves back to his bed, feigning sleep. McCoy arrives to check his vital signs, and the man reaches towards McCoy's throat, threatening him with the scalpel. McCoy sarcastically, and in an admirable display of calm, tells him to make up his mind to choke him or cut his throat, adding that it would be best if he would cut the carotid artery, just under the left ear. The man says he admires such bravery, and lets McCoy take back the scalpel. The man demands to speak to the captain of the vessel, and McCoy calls Kirk, saying he is a man with "many questions." Kirk arrives, identifies himself as the captain, and asks the man his name. The man avoids the question, and asks what the ship's heading is. Kirk answers that it is Starbase 12, a planet in the Gamma 400 star system, the Enterprise s command base in that sector. The man identifies himself simply as "Khan." Kirk attempts to question Khan further, but he declines to elaborate on his history, claiming he is fatigued. He says that he was once an engineer of sorts, and would like to study the ship's technical manuals. Kirk and McCoy then show him how to use the computers to access such information. He is later visited by McGivers, asking her to "sit and entertain" him, rearranging her hairstyle to something more "attractive". In the officer's mess, the crew prepares a full-dress banquet, and McCoy wonders if the Enterprise is hosting a fleet admiral; Kirk replies it was McGivers' idea to welcome Khan to their century. Dressed for the occasion, Khan meets with McGivers in her quarters, decorated with portraits of great conquerors of the past, including Leif Ericson, Alexander the Great, and Napoleon Bonaparte, as well as an unfinished portrait of Khan in the 20th century. Khan tells her he is honored, but cautions her "such men dare take what they want", before passionately kissing her, which she apparently doesn't mind. At the banquet, Khan explains the nature of his journey from Earth, going in search of "adventure", believing there was nothing left on Earth. Spock comments on the Eugenics Wars as a war to end tyranny, while Khan replies that it was an effort to unite Humanity, calling his era "a time of great dreams, great aspirations"; while there were dozens of petty dictatorships, Khan declares one would have ruled eventually, like Rome under Caesar. Kirk bluntly asks why Khan fled, asking if he was afraid, goading Khan to declare, "We offered the world ''order!" Afterwards, he says he is "fatigued" again, and returns to his quarters. McGivers appears at Khan's quarters, and apologizes for how he was treated; Khan comments their reaction is understandable, given that he is a "mystery" to them. McGivers confesses that she knows exactly who he is, and wonders if he is going to like living in her century, to which Khan replies that he will have to remold it to his liking. Showing the darker side of his nature, Khan tells McGivers he intends to take control of the ''Enterprise and demands her help, bullying her into submitting to his desire; unwilling to lose him, she promises to do anything he asks. Act Three In the conference room, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scott consult the historical records and determine that their guest is Khan Noonien Singh, one of the genetically-engineered tyrants of the Eugenics Wars, and the last to be overthrown. From 1992 to 1996, he was absolute ruler of one quarter of the Earth, from Asia to the Middle East. Scotty admits he's always held a "sneaking admiration for this one", with Kirk and McCoy adding that his rule lacked the usual massacres and internal wars endemic to tyrants; Spock counters that he also curtailed freedoms, and is alarmed at the romantic tone of the Humans towards a ruthless dictator. Kirk replies that they can be against him and admire him at the same time, then orders security to place a 24-hour guard on Khan's quarters. Kirk visits Khan in his quarters, who is wearing a Starfleet uniform and "lost in thought", commenting on his door being locked from outside with a guard posted. Kirk admits it was "unusual treatment" for who he is, and wishes the truth about his departure from Earth. Khan replies that he sought a new life and a chance to build a new world, plus "other things" he did not believe Kirk, who he considered mentally and physically inferior, would understand; he comments on how little mankind has changed despite its technical advancements, and that he and his people would do well in this century. After Kirk leaves, Khan breaks out of his quarters and brutally knocks out the guard outside, taking his phaser, while McGivers holds Transporter Chief Kyle at phaser point, beaming Khan over to the Botany Bay to revive his people. Security alerts Kirk that Khan has escaped; shortly afterwards, communications become jammed, the turbolifts disabled, and life support on the bridge cut off. Kirk calls engineering to find out why, and is answered by Khan, who controls engineering with his followers and has cut off life support, demanding that Kirk surrender the ship to him, or die of suffocation. Act Four The bridge crew suffocates to the point of passing out. When they awaken, they are being held at phaser point by Khan's men in the briefing room while Khan holds Captain Kirk captive in Dr. McCoy's decompression chamber, and the rest of the bridge crew in the briefing room. Khan threatens to kill the captain if Kirk's crew doesn't join with him. McGivers excuses herself, unable to watch the torture of Kirk and the brutal way which one of Khan's men treats Uhura. She then comes to Kirk's aid by knocking out the guard watching him. After freeing Kirk, she urges him not to execute Khan. Spock floods the ship with knockout gas, but Khan is able to avoid the gas by escaping to engineering and cutting it off, rigging the ship to blow up. Kirk holds Khan at phaser-point, but Khan disarms the captain and crushes the phaser with his bare hands. The two men come to blows in engineering, with Kirk eventually defeating the "super-Human" by knocking him out with a club and saving the Enterprise from destruction. Later in a hearing room, Kirk drops all charges against Khan and his people, and gives them the option of settling on the uninhabited world of Ceti Alpha V, an offer which Khan accepts. McGivers is given the option of a court martial for treason or going with them; despite Khan warning her of the difficult task of survival on the primordial world, she chooses to go with Khan. As soon as Khan and his people leave, Kirk and Spock express an interest in returning to Ceti Alpha V in a hundred years to learn what crop will sprout from the seed they planted, unaware of their eventual reunion with the genetically superior tyrant fifteen years later. Log entries *"Captain's log, stardate 3141.9. A full hour has elapsed since interception of the strange vessel. Our presence alongside is still being completely ignored. Although our sensors continue to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there's been no indication of danger to us." *"Captain's log, supplemental. Alongside the SS ''Botany Bay for ten hours now, a boarding party of engineering and medical specialists are now completing their examination of the mysterious vessel. Attempts to revive other sleepers await our success or failure with the casualty already beamed over. Dr. McCoy is frankly amazed at his physical and recuperative power." *"''Captain's log, stardate 3142.8. They have my ship, discarding their own worthless vessel. Only moments of air left on the bridge now. Commendations recommended for Lieutenant Uhura, Technicians First Class Thule and Harrison... Lieutenant Spinelli... and, of course, Mr. Spock. I take full responsibility... I take full..." *"Captain's log, stardate 3143.3. Control of the ''Enterprise has been regained. I wish my next decisions were no more difficult. Khan and his people, what a waste to put them in a reorientation center... and what do I do about McGivers?" Memorable quotes "''I fail to understand why it always gives you pleasure to see me proven wrong." "An emotional Earth weakness of mine." : - Spock and Kirk, as the Enterprise encounters the Botany Bay "Your attempt to improve the race through selective breeding." "Oh, now wait a minute. Not 'our' attempt, Mr. Spock. A group of ambitious scientists'. I'm sure you know the type. Devoted to logic, completely unemotional..." : - Spock and McCoy, on the Eugenics Wars "I signed aboard this ship to practice medicine, not to have my atoms scattered back and forth across space by this gadget." : - McCoy, before beaming over to the Botany Bay "Insufficient facts always invites danger, captain." : - Spock, on the mystery surrounding the Botany Bay crew "Well either choke me or cut my throat! Make up your mind!" : - McCoy, as Khan chokes him with a scalpel in hand "Where am I?" "You're in ..." (Khan squeezes McCoy's neck) "You're in bed, holding a knife at your doctor's throat." "Answer my question." "It would be most effective if you would cut the carotid artery just under the left ear." : - Khan and McCoy, in sickbay "Khan is my name." "Khan, nothing more?" "Khan." : - Khan and Kirk "Superior ability breeds superior ambition." : - Spock "Would you reveal to war-weary populations that some eighty Napoleons might still be alive?" : - Spock, on the potential threat of the passengers of the Botany Bay "Such men dare take what they want." : - Khan, before kissing McGivers "Tyranny, sir? Or an attempt to unify Humanity?" "Unify, sir? Like a team of animals under one whip?" : - Khan and Spock, on the reign of the dictators during the Eugenics Wars "You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mister Khan. This is a social occasion." "It has been said that social occasions are only warfare concealed." : - Kirk and Khan "You fled. Why? Were you afraid?" "I've never been afraid." "But you left at the very time mankind needed courage." "We offered the world ''order!" : - '''Kirk' and Khan "Go or stay, but do it because it is what you wish to do." : - Khan, to McGivers "He was the best of the tyrants and the most dangerous." : - Kirk on Khan, during the Eugenics War "There were no massacres under his rule..." "And as little freedom." "No wars until he was attacked..." "...Gentlemen!?" : - Scotty, teasing Spock with McCoy joining in "We can be against him and admire him all at the same time." "Illogical." "Totally." : - Kirk and Spock, on Khan "It appears ''we will do well in your century, Captain." : - '''Khan' "The trip is over. The battle begins again. Only this time it's not a world we win. It's a universe." : - Khan, greeting his revived followers "Your air should be getting quite thin by now. Will you surrender the bridge?" "Negative." "Academic, captain. Refuse and every person on the bridge will suffocate." : - Khan and Kirk "Nothing ever changes, except man. Your technical accomplishments? Improve a mechanical device and you may double productivity but improve man and you gain a thousand fold. I am such a man." : - Khan, to his hostages "My vessel was useless. I need you and yours to select a colony planet, one with a population willing to be led by us." "To be ''conquered by you... a starship would make that most simple, wouldn't it?" : - '''Khan', on his intentions for the Enterprise and McCoy retorting "Each of you in turn will go in there! Die while the others watch!" : - Khan, to his hostages "It does not matter, the captain is dead. Take Mr. Spock next." : - Khan "If I understood your manuals, that's an overload in progress. Your ship flares up like an exploding sun within MINUTES!" : - Khan, setting the Enterprise s engines to overload "I have five times your strength. You're no match for me!" : - Khan, shortly before being incapacitated by Kirk "Those men went on to tame a continent, Mister Khan. Can you tame a world?" : - Kirk, before exiling Khan to Ceti Alpha V "I will take her. And I've gotten something else I wanted. A world to win, an empire to build." : - Khan s last words at the hearing "It is better to rule in hell than serve in heaven." : - Kirk to Scott, quoting John Milton's Paradise Lost "It would be interesting, captain, to return to that world in a hundred years and to learn what crop has sprung from the seed you planted today." : - Spock, unaware that he and Kirk will encounter Khan again Background information Story * is the sequel to this episode while portrays a different set of events leading to Khan's introduction to the 23rd century. * The Eugenics Wars, and the notion of genetically augmented Humans, has also served as background for as well as several episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise: , , and . * In , Khan and his followers are referenced by Malik. * When he accepts the punishment of exile, Khan alludes to the rebellious angels' exile to Hell in John Milton's Paradise Lost. Kirk clarifies by quoting part of Satan's speech: "Here we may reign secure; and in my choice / To reign is worth ambition, though in Hell: / Better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven" (Book 1, 261-63). * Although Kirk inquires as to the exact date of the launch of the Botany Bay, he never receives an answer. The non-canon novel The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 revealed that it was launched from Earth on January 5, 1996 and began its journey through space six days later. Script * In writer Carey Wilber's original treatment, the Khan character is a Nordic superman named Harold Erricsen. This evolved in the first draft, where the character first introduces himself as John Ericssen, but is later revealed to be Ragnar Thorwald, who was involved in "the First World Tyranny". Thorwald is more brutal in this version of the story, where he dispatches the guard outside his quarters with a phaser. ( , The Star Trek Compendium, pp. 57-58) * Wilber used the 18th century British custom of shipping out the undesirables as a parallel for his concept of "seed ships", used to take unwanted criminals out to space from the overpopulated Earth (hence the name Botany Bay). In his original treatment, the Botany Bay left Earth in 2096, with one hundred criminals (both men and women) and a team of a few volunteer lawmen aboard. (The Star Trek Compendium, p. 57) * Gene Roddenberry questioned Wilber's notion of wasting a high-tech spaceship and expensive resources on criminals - just as Kirk and Spock posed the same question in the episode itself - and came up with the concept of "a bunch of Napoleons" sent to space in exile. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) * James Blish, forced to work from non-final script drafts at the time, still used the name Sibahl Khan Noonien in his novella adaptation of the episode for the 1968 Bantam Books, Star Trek 2, which indicated that the name change was a late decision. * According to an archived version of , earlier versions of the script had SS Botany Bay as a CZ-100 class ship located by USS Enterprise in the , the class designation nearly perpetuated into the final script. http://www.startrek.com/article/the-evolution-of-space-seed-part-6 In effect, author Blish had to adhere to the "CZ-100" designation in his novelization of the episode, but had already dropped the Coalsack reference. * There are scenes in the Second Revised Final Draft, dated , that were either unfilmed, or not aired: ** Lieutenant Marla McGivers has a scene with Yeoman Baker in which Baker informs her that Lieutenant Hanson wants to go to a ship's dance with her. McGivers tells her to tell Hanson to get lost, that she is waiting for a man who will "knock down my door and carry me to where he wants me." ** This Yeoman Baker then has a couple lines of dialog as the court recorder at Khan's trial. According to Bjo Trimble's Star Trek Concordance, Barbara Baldavin's name appeared on Desilu call sheets as playing Baker. * A line of Kirk at the end of the episode was scripted but cut from the filmed episode, saying he hopes Khan and his followers will not come looking after them. However, James Blish includes this as the last line of his write-up of the episode in Star Trek 2. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ca44g-LnwlI&feature=watch_response Cast * George Takei (Sulu) does not appear in this episode. Neither does Walter Koenig (Pavel Chekov), although Khan remembered him years later. There are several non-canon explanations for this, all pointing to some off-screen contact between the two characters. In To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh it is revealed that Pavel Chekov led a failed attempt to retake engineering from Khan. * The script featured a female character named Baker, who was a friend of Marla McGivers. Her scene was filmed, and Baker was played by Barbara Baldavin, who previously appeared as Angela Martine in and , but it ended up as a deleted scene. Several sources still claim Baldavin as appearing in this episode as "Baker". http://www.fastcopyinc.com/orionpress/articles/spaceseed.htm * John Arndt (Fields) was a regular extra; he also played unnamed crewmen in and . When Arndt appeared in , his character was named Fields. His part seems to have been edited out of this episode. * This is the only appearance by John Winston as Kyle in which he has no dialog. * The Augment hypoed by McGivers in sickbay was previously seen as a member of the Alfa 177 science team in ; he is later seen as a Klingon in the final planet scene in Kor's office in and as another Klingon in . The identity of this extra is not known. Costumes * At the banquet, Kirk, Spock, McCoy, and Scott are the only officers wearing dress uniforms. * This is the only episode in which Scott wears his dress uniform without his ceremonial tartan. * Lieutenant McGivers wears no braid on the sleeves of her uniform. * Khan goes through a record five changes of costume for a male cast member of the original series: He is draped in gold mesh when he is brought back to consciousness; he is then in a short-sleeved sickbay tunic while recuperating; during his scene with McGivers in her quarters and while at dinner, he is seen in a jacket with oval patterns; while consulting with Kirk in his quarters, he is in an Enterprise engineering tunic; and finally, when he returns to the Botany Bay, he wears the red jumpsuit of his fellow exiles. Sets and props * Although only one hallway of the Botany Bay is seen in detail, the design crew took the time and effort to build the beginnings of several other corridors with their own life support canisters, despite their only being seen for a few seconds. * In this episode, , and , one can see the other end of the briefing room set – a wall with a viewing screen was added in. Usually the room is only seen from the end nearest to the door. However, the rotating viewer, usually seen on the top of the table, is missing here. * One of the instruments on the back wall of the Botany Bay eventually found its way to the transporter room, as a scanner (with an added viewer that was similar to the one on Spock's science station) in the second season. * The unique engineering "clubs," one of which Kirk used to subdue Khan during their fight, were never used or even seen in another episode, nor is the collection of ancient medical instruments that adorns the wall of sickbay. The mirror that figures during McGivers' hairdo scene, however, is seen again in . * The cryogenic chambers from the Botany Bay were recycled and built into the sickbay set from season 2. Also, one of them served as the decompression chamber in . * Kirk's phaser is accidentally knocked off his belt when he smashes the glass to free the reviving Khan aboard the Botany Bay. The phaser can be seen falling to the floor (when viewed in slow motion) as Kirk uses the flashlight (that Scotty had been carrying in his right hand) on the window. Scotty can be seen grabbing the flashlight off the transporter console just before they beam over. Effects * The effects scenes featuring the Enterprise and the Botany Bay were filmed at Film Effects of Hollywood. * The Botany Bay model was actually designed by Matt Jefferies before he came up with the Enterprise. He described it as an "antique space freighter" and put it aside for a chance to use it in the series. (These Are the Voyages: TOS Season One) * Footage of the Botany Bay was later recycled as the ore freighter Woden in . Production * Most of the music used in this episode is taken from , composed by Fred Steiner. Some of Alexander Courage's cues from can also be heard, most notably the "Talosian illusion" theme. * There is a fairly egregious continuity error in this episode. In the transporter room, Scotty (wearing a red shirt) and Kyle (wearing blue) are manning the controls at the beginning of the scene. Scotty leaves to join Kirk, McCoy, and McGivers on the transporter pad, presumably leaving Kyle to operate the controls. Yet, we see the red-sleeved arm of Scotty activating the transporter. * One questionable take from this episode occurs when the camera pans over the mostly unconscious bridge crew as Kirk records his captain's log with commendations for the fallen crew. There are seven visible people on the bridge, but seem to be eight in total (with the navigator, later seen in Khan's prisoner's row but not in the bridge sequence). From the beginning of the pan it shows Spock, Uhura, Brent (played by Frank da Vinci), Leslie (played by Eddie Paskey), a red-shirted extra (played by Ron Veto), Spinelli, and then Kirk. Kirk reads off the names of only five crew members however: Uhura, Thule, Harrison, Spinelli, and Spock. It seems that one reference is intended to be to the Eddie Paskey character, but that is unlikely since Kirk mentioned both with the rank "technician first class" and the Leslie uniform has lieutenant stripes. While it is odd that Leslie (and the unnamed-in-this episode navigator who is sometimes referred to as Hadley) was skipped in the mentions, it leads to the conclusion that the red-shirted man was Harrison (or possibly Thule, who remains unseen, unless it was meant to refer to blue-shirted Brent). * The preview trailer for this episode has the stardate as 3142.3. Production timeline * Story outline "Botany Bay" by Carey Wilber: * Revised story outline "Space Seed": * First draft teleplay by Wilber: * Second draft teleplay: early- * Revised teleplay by Gene L. Coon: * Final draft teleplay by Coon: * Revised final draft teleplay: * Second revised final draft teleplay by Gene Roddenberry: * Filmed: – * Original airdate: * Rerun airdate: * First UK airdate: Remastered information * "Space Seed" was the eleventh episode of the remastered version of The Original Series to air. It premiered in syndication the weekend of . For the revamped episode, a highly detailed model of the Botany Bay was created, aged and weathered appropriately. * The next remastered episode to air was . File:Enterprise and the Botany Bay.jpg|The original Botany Bay File:SS Botany Bay, remastered.jpg|The CG Botany Bay File:Blank monitor screen space seed.jpg|A subtle fix to Khan's monitor screen in sickbay Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (CIC-Arena Video): catalog number VHL 2057, :This release included and was originally unrated, as it was released prior to the . After , it was given a rating of PG. *Original US Betamax release: *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 13, catalog number VHR 2306, release date unknown *US VHS release: *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 1.9, *Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 12, *As part of the TOS Season 1 DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 HD DVD collection *As part of the TOS Season 1 Blu-ray collection *As part of the Star Trek: The Original Series - Origins Blu-ray collection Links and references Starring * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock Guest stars * Ricardo Montalban as Khan * Madlyn Rhue as Marla Featuring * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * Blaisdell Makee as Spinelli * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Mark Tobin as Joaquin * Kathy Ahart as a Crewwoman * John Winston as Transporter Technician Uncredited co-stars * Barbara Baldavin as Baker (scenes deleted) * Bobby Bass as a security guard * William Blackburn as Hadley * Frank da Vinci as Brent * Joan Johnson as a female guard * Robert Justman as Security Guard (voice) http://www.startrekhistory.com/vo.html * Eddie Paskey as Leslie * Jan Reddin as a Operations table attendant * Ron Veto as Harrison * Joan Webster as a nurse * Unknown actors as ** Bobby ** Otto ** Thule ** Command crew woman ** Command table attendant ** Crewman 1 ** Crewman 2 ** Crew woman ** Lieutenant Stunts * Gary Combs as Kirk's stunt double * Chuck Couch as Khan's stunt double References 20th century; 1992; 1996; 2018; Alexander the Great; anesthesia gas; asphyxiation; Augustus Caesar; Australia; "Bones"; Botany Bay; ''Botany Bay'', SS; CQ; Ceti Alpha V; Ceti Alpha system; carotid artery; DY-100 class; DY-500; decompression chamber; deportation; Earth; Ericson, Leif; Eugenics Wars; European; Flavius; fleet admiral; Gamma 400 system; hair; heart valve; Heaven; Hell; India; Latin; Ling; logic; Lucifer; lung; marooning; McPherson; Milton, John; Morse code; Napoléon; Oriental; Paradise Lost; patient; Richard; Rodriguez; Sector 25712; Sikh; sleeper ship; Starbase 12; Starbase 12 planet; tactician; technical manual; transistor units; Vulcan neck pinch; whip External links * * * * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} de:Der schlafende Tiger es:Space Seed fr:Space Seed (épisode) ja:宇宙の帝王（エピソード） nl:Space Seed pl:Space Seed Category:TOS episodes